<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haru and Aki Whump Collection by WimpWritingWhump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011701">Haru and Aki Whump Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WimpWritingWhump/pseuds/WimpWritingWhump'>WimpWritingWhump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haru and Aki [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Carrying, Comfort, Crying, Drug Use, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Manhandling, Mild Gore, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Paranoia, Past Sexual Abuse, Serial Killers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stalking, Stitches, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Yandere, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WimpWritingWhump/pseuds/WimpWritingWhump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, nonlinear whump prompt drabbles, following Haru and Aki. Please mind the tags and proceed with caution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Haruhiko &amp; Izumi Akihiko, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haru and Aki [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking Up Restrained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are going to be a random series of prompts for whumptober, but since life is life, it may not be updated daily like I hoped. I would like to keep this  open ended so I can continue it past whumptober and add to it as the Haru and Aki series continues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was too hot</p><p>He was suffocating</p><p>He couldn’t move</p><p>Move... come on, move...</p><p>Wake up</p><p>WAKE UP</p><p> </p><p>Aki’s eyes snapped open and frantically searched the dark. Faintly, he would see the the red light from the smoke detector and the outline of the ceiling lamp.</p><p>Home. </p><p>He was home. The rattle of the air conditioner and the soft breathing next to him confirmed it. At home and in bed, safe with his big brother.</p><p>He couldn’t remember what his dream was about, but he was trying to get away from something. The heat wasn’t contained to his mind though, the rattling air conditioner must have been on the blink. It was so hot, he’d sweat through his pajamas and his hair was drenched. It was unbearable. Sluggishly, he tried to roll over and out of their futon to get a glass of water, but he couldn’t move. </p><p>There was something heavy on top of him, wrapped around and holding him in place. Aki tried to wriggled out and sit up, but it was no use, it wouldn’t budge. Wriggling became thrashing as he twisted and jerked against the unseen restraint as it clamped down tighter. </p><p>It was too much. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t even scream. All that came out when he opened his mouth were little whimpers.</p><p>“Aki?” a tired voice slurred. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Haru! Haru was awake, he would save him!</p><p>The restraint shook, released and pulled him up to Haru’s chest, slowly rocking him side to side and rubbing his back.</p><p>Aki felt so dumb as cried tears of relief into his big brothers shirt. Haru had been holding him while he slept, he was having a fit over nothing. There was no where on earth safer than his brothers arms, he should never be afraid when he’s being held in them. </p><p>No matter how tight they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stoic Whumpee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haru is an expert on what he likes to call, "being blank"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years, Haru had become an expert on going “blank”.</p><p>No expression. No emotion. No tears.</p><p>Absolutely nothing. </p><p>Ever since he was little, locking himself up in his own mind was how he coped.</p><p>It was how he survived. </p><p>It became second nature to shut himself off. Whenever he was bullied at school and his classmates made fun of him for being poor or weird, he ignored them. Just sat there and took whatever shit they gave him in silence, looking straight through them as if they didn’t even exist. In those moments nothing existed outside of himself. After a while it all became white noise.</p><p>Neighbors and teachers were a problem as well. If they saw new bruises they would start asking questions. Answering would cause more trouble, especially if he told the truth, and Haru couldn’t take that risk. So he kept quiet and avoided them.  Better to say nothing at all until they dropped it. </p><p>Going blank was his best course of action whenever his father was mad. Letting the man get a rise out of him would only make things worse and draw it out longer. So when his father yelled, when he beat Haru and Mom bloody, it was better to withdraw and hide away within himself until it was over. </p><p>But it was never really over. </p><p>New hurts overlapped the old ones. There was no use in cries that would go unheard. All he would do was lie there and take it. So long as it kept the attention on him and away from his little brother, he could handle it. That was all that mattered. </p><p>Even now, when he was afraid, when he was so angry it made his head hurt, he went blank.</p><p> When he saw the life leave someone’s eyes as he twisted his knife in their chest, or squeezed their throats until they turned blue, or stood over them as they bled out in the dirt beneath him, he let himself go blank. Their crying and pleas for mercy went unheard and he never had any regrets about it.</p><p>It was how he survived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment. If you have any prompt suggestions, please leave them in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Manhandled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki is taken care of as he falls asleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aki felt himself fading in and out as his arms and legs grew heavy. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and slumped over where he sat on the floor, a thick fog clouding his mind. </p><p>It was weird, he hadn’t been that tired before. It wasn’t even time for bed yet. Haru had made him warm milk to help him relax and, as much as Aki liked the sweet drink, it always made him so sleepy. He figured that was the point, but sometimes he wished it wasn’t so effective. </p><p>Though, he wasn’t quite asleep this time. He couldn’t move or speak, but he was still somewhat aware. </p><p>Aware enough that he could feel his brother picking him up and holding him. Haru liked to hold Aki, he said it made him happy to have his little brother so close to his heart. Aki thought it was silly, but he sorta understood. Being held made him feel safe. He’d woken up in Haru’s arms many times, he wasn’t surprised when he felt Haru stand up and carry him to the bathroom.<br/>
As he listened to the tub fill, the steam from the hot water rose and stuck to his skin. Briefly, he sensed Haru carefully undress and wash him, then the next thing he knew he was in the front room having his pajamas put on. </p><p>Once Haru pulled his shirt over his head and his arms through the sleeves, he was maneuvered into a curled up little ball and tucked into their futon. The covers were pulled up to his chin and his arms were wrapped his stuffed Pikachu. Aki I loved soft things, and the toy once belonged to Haru when he was little. The worn, well-loved fabric had his scent, which was twice as comforting. </p><p>He waited for Haru to crawl in and join him, but he never did. Aki wanted to call for him, ask his big brother to lay down with him, but he was starting to drift off for real. </p><p>The last thing he heard as he finally fell asleep was a quiet “sleep well” and then the front door shutting and locking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment. If you have any prompt suggestions, please leave them in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haru patches himself up after a scuffle with one of his victims.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck!” Haru cursed as he slid the needle through his forehead, pulling the thread into a tight knot. </p><p>As if the burn of the peroxide wasn’t bad enough, he had to deal with his own ill-conceived home first-aid skills to fix a cut that he really should have gone to the hospital for hours ago. </p><p>He supposed this was his punishment for letting that guy get the drop on him. It should have been so easy; stalk the guy, sneak up behind him with the wrench and bash his skull in, but no! Turned around at the last second and knocked him straight into the sidewalk. Of course the guy was dead now, all he did was make it easier for Haru to take out his legs, but Haru still scolded himself as he cut of the second to last stitch, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. </p><p>Were his footsteps too loud? Did he move in for the kill too soon? Should he have waited a little longer? </p><p>Well, it wasn’t like he could go back and change it now. All he could do was swallow a bunch of over the counter pain killers and grit his teeth as he tied off the sutures with his own two hands. He prayed that they would stay closed long enough for it to heal and that he’d be able to hide it well enough from Aki and his coworkers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment. If you have any prompt suggestions, please leave them in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Carrying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki caught a cold and has been trying to hide it from his brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aki pouted as he was led out of the nurses office. This was the third time he’d caught a cold this semester. He’d gone out of his way to hide it from Haru and he’d made it almost four days this time. If he hadn’t passed out during P.E. it wouldn’t been five. </p><p>As usual though, luck didn’t seem to be on his side. Haru had to leave work early and come get him, not that Haru minded of course, his little brother was always his first priority, but he was worried. Not only about Aki being sick, but that the boy was hiding it from him. Why would he hide it? Didn’t Aki trust him to take care of him?</p><p>He was jerked out of his self-deprecating musings by a loud sneeze, followed by harsh, wet coughs. Aki had stopped walking and tried to catch his breath, leaning against Haru for support. His body felt like it was made of lead, he was done feeling sorry for himself, all he wanted now was to go to bed. Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground and into Haru’s arms. Aki squirmed for a moment, embarrassed to held like a baby in public, but he knew there was no use in struggling. Even if he wasn’t sick, he was no were near as strong as his brother. </p><p>Haru took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Aki’s nose. He was being eaten alive by the guilt that he hadn’t noticed how sick his little brother was, but he could linger on that later. All he could do was be there for him now. Gently, he pressed his forehead to Aki’s and winced. </p><p>“You’re burning up,” he said.</p><p>Aki pulled away and looked down at the ground.</p><p>“Okay, kiddo,” he sighed, and set him down. “I need you to talk to me. What’s going on? You know we don’t keep secrets from each other.” </p><p>A big blatant lie, but it was as true as far as Aki knew. </p><p>Aki mumbled something and kicked at the ground. </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to worry about me,” he said a bit louder, or as loud as his sore throat would let him. “I’m sorry I hid it and I’m sorry you had to leave work because of me and-”</p><p>Another bout of rough coughing cut him off, hurting his chest and throat even more. Haru knelt down and rubbed his back until it stopped. </p><p>“Aki, it’s my job to worry. I worry even when you aren’t sick and I don’t mind. Taking care of you is one of my favorite things to do. Will you let me?” </p><p>Instead of answering, Aki threw his arms around Haru and hugged as tightly as his little arms could. Haru squeezed back and then turned around. </p><p>“Climb on,” he said, holding his arms back. </p><p>Aki didn’t have to be told twice and climbed onto his back, resting his dizzy head on his shoulder. As Haru carried him, keeping his speed slow and his pace even, he felt Aki’s wheezy breath even out. His little brother had gone dead weight against him and Haru could feel his small steady heart beat all the way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! A fluffy little chapter written from my fluffy little soul. <br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment. If you have any prompt suggestions, please leave them in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haru wakes up from a nightmare and is comforted by his little brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haru never really remembered his dreams. At least, not the whole dream. All he could see was flashes of mangled images, moments in time that had been permanently burned into his mind like a hot iron brand. Flashes of bodies. Bloody, eyes wide open and scared, their faces frozen in agony and terror. </p>
<p>He remembers each one of them, how they died and why he did it. </p>
<p>He had no regrets over what he’d done, what he had to do to protect the one thing that was most important to him. Each one of those images he brought back home were trophies in his little, but ever expanding, collection. </p>
<p>So why did he always wake up so afraid? Why was he always crying and gasping for air as if he was drowning?</p>
<p>In the middle of the night, Haru woke up dizzy, drenched in sweat and tears soaking his pillow. His face was covered in salty tear tracks and snot running from his nose like a leaky faucet. To his horror he wasn’t calming down as quickly as he normally did. The dream hadn’t been any different than the others, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to catch his breath and he was too groggy to get up flee to the bathroom before he woke up Aki. </p>
<p>Next to him, he felt the boy stir and before he could get away, he felt little arms wrap around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Aki whispered, “shh, it’s ok. It was just a bad dream.”</p>
<p>Aki rocked from side to side, just like Haru did when he would get this upset and began to hum. Haru used to hum the same tune when they were little, neither of them knew the real song, but Haru vaguely remembered their mom singing it a long, long time ago. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Haru rasped as he finally started to calm down, shame of his weakness washing over him in suffocating waves. </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s ok,” Aki said, repeating his soothing mantra. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you. It’s my turn to be the big brother.”</p>
<p>Haru was overwhelmed and speechless. The idea of Aki being the big brother, trading places, was… unsettling, but he was too tired to feel anything other than touched at how sweet his little brother was. </p>
<p>Satisfied with Haru’s silence, Aki helped him lay back down and get comfortable. He put his stuffed pikachu in his big brother’s arms and pulled the blanket back up over him, then laid down next to him. </p>
<p>As Aki gently pet his hair, Haru felt his shame and fear being brushed away. His precious little brother was absolutely perfect and sweet. Everything Haru had done, good and bad, kept him that way and kept him right here, where he belonged.</p>
<p>It was all worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you liked this chapter, please leave a kudos and comment below. <br/>I'm thinking of starting a request series for Haru and Aki, what do you think? Would any of you be interested?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment. If you have any prompt suggestions, please leave them in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>